


Under the sea 5 ever

by ShittyOikawa (lone_wolf_moon)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mermaid!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_wolf_moon/pseuds/ShittyOikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story between sunshine and half fish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the sea 5 ever

**Author's Note:**

> this is gen's, it was written in fifteen minutes enjoy

SSSSSSo this is a love story between a boy and a fish, Kind of. The fish wasn’t reall a fish, more like a half fish. Sometimes they are called mermaids but this one wasn’t a maid, more lik e a merstudent okay?.

  
Anyyywayyyyy, the boy was literally sunshine and his name was Hide and one day he went t o the beach because people go there on vacation for some reason. There, he went in the sea even though it was during a storm??? Why did he do that???? Hide didn’t really know himself, he just felt like he needed to be there. So he went there.

  
Because it was during a fucking storm, Hide got swept away and would have drowned if he had not met the merstudent.

  
The merstudent was named Kaneki and the second he saw the sunshine boy he knew that they were meant to be. But Hide was drowning!!! So Kaneki did the only thing he could think of, He tried to give the boy mouth to mouth UNDER WATR!!1!!!!! it worked because everything is magic and Hide cant die ever .

  
Hide woke up with the strange half fish kissing him and panicked. “Who is this attractive fish like thing kissing me??? Why do I love him so much already???” He tried to move away, and oddly enough Kaneki let him even though they were UNDERWATER????

  
As it turns out, merstudents like Kaneki have the ability to make beautiful sunshine people breathe underwater. But this comes at a terrible price. Once they breathe water, they can never breathe air again OR THEY WILL DIEEEEE!!!!!!1111!!!

  
So now Hide is stuck living with Kaneki FOREVER!!!!!1111!! hide is forced to move into Kaenki’s small waterpartment (water apartement\\. Things start out awkward because Hide has trouble breathing because it feels like he’s drowning all the time??? Poor Hide!!

  
But as days become weeks and weeks become months and years become decades and decades become centuries (because Hid eis IMMORTAL like all sunshine people an d Kaneki is too because the worl d is magic\\. Well actually just after 2 months, they say they love each other and after a year they marry each other and then they live HAPPILY ever after and nothing bad ever happens because magic.


End file.
